Wanted: Love
by Khimara-Cho
Summary: Kisara was saved by a mysterious man, can she find him? And when she does, will she be able to win his heart? Seto x Kisara BlueShippings Warning: Yaio in future chapters.
1. New school

**Khimara-Cho:** This is my first ever story that I'm publishing and I hope you enjoy it. I would never of been able to get my idea for this story if it weren't for _Badass Boyfriend_ which is the best YGO fic I've read so far!

**Disclaimer:** Khimara-Cho does not own YU-GI-OH! Or any of the characters in it.

**Khimara-Cho:** ah yes, Kazuki Takahashi owns YGO. Enjoy.

--

My Mother drove me to the station, kissed me, and said that if I ever needed her that I should just call her and she'd be right there to pick me up and take me home. I was going to stay at my Father's, this time permanently. My Mother wasn't very happy about that. He'd had a one-night-stand and was now living with another girl, a few years younger than him that I did not know. My mother was leaving now, and I suddenly felt alone, like I do in my nightmares. I started to wonder if I should be doing this, going to see my father. From what Mother explained he liked drinking. In fact, he'd get drunk at least one day each week. I was starting to think whether I'd done the right thing...

I realised it was too late to turn back now, I'd already told my Father I was coming and he would go berserk if I turned down his offer, right at the last minute. I plucked up my courage, and headed to the train. I made sure that I knew when my stop was, and took out a book to read. I was tired, so I rested my head on my hand and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I jerked upright, I'd just remembered that I was on a train and had no idea which stop I was on. Suddenly the intercom kicked in;

"Next stop is Domino station." I sighed with relief, this was my stop. I gathered my things, which were just a small suitcase with a handful of clothes. I wasn't one to get attached to things, but mixed in with the clothes was a picture of me, my Father and my Mother before he'd gone and betrayed Mum. They had divorced soon after, leaving me to stay with my Mother. I'd hardly ever seen my Father. I'd seen videos of him and Mother but never in person. He was like a figure of imagination, but somehow he existed.

I got off my stop, carrying my things, when a young man tripped me over. Then I heard a cold yet beautiful voice, a voice who was sticking up for me. I heard the man that had tripped me over run away, and I felt a hand grab my waste, not in a wanting way, but an I-want-to-help-you way. I blushed, allowing him to pull me up with those manly hands. One of his hands slipped and touched my breast, but pulled back a few seconds later, realising. I wanted that hand back, it just felt... right, I guess. Then I heard the voice that I heard on one of the tapes I had watched about Dad, and I immediately knew what he was going to say. He always judged things to quickly, as Mother had said.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!" There was no mistaking it, it was my Father.

"I was just helping her up. Good bye." I was intrigued by his voice, trying to keep it in my head. Playing it over and over again. He then helped me up the last bit, and then went the opposite way. I only caught a glimpse of the cloak he was wearing, a long white cloak, and his briefcase.

"You should never let boys touch you all over like that. It's almost as though you were willing to let him."

"Father, he was hel-" I was interrupted as he continually gave me a lecture about letting boys touch me all over when _he _was the one that had a one-night stand. I sighed, and pretended to listen as we got into the car to head home.

His house was bigger than I expected, much bigger. In fact, it was only a tiny bit smaller than a mansion. I wondered how he got all the money, and also how protective he'd be if I brought friends round – especially boys. Still I could not get the voice and feel of the stranger out of my mind. His hands were so soft, yet harsh. And manly. Oh, so manly. I wanted them. I felt myself drawn to them... I wanted them on my body again...

I shook the thoughts away, trying to concentrate of not falling down – uh, up – the steps to his house.

"Father, how did you get this much money?" It sounded weird, almost as though I didn't believe it was his house.

"Business darling. I work in a successful company. And, my new wife has tons," He said winking at me.

I was shocked, he had a new wife already? It had been 11 years though, but did he marry her for her money? Or body?

He showed me to my room. Well, when I say showed, he _told_ me where my room was. On the top floor three doors on the right. His was two floors down, first door on the left. My room was huge, with shelves, draws and a **huge** wardrobe. I unpacked my stuff fairly quickly, seeing as I had only brought a few clothes and put them all in their assigned places, just like with Mum. My Underwear went in their separate draws, my trousers hung up on one side of the wardrobe, and my tops on the other. I was wondering whether my Father would let me spend some of his money on more clothes, a girl needs a _full_ wardrobe right? I slumped back on my bed, and almost immediately fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

I dreamt I was reliving the events that happened today, however instead of just helping me up, the mysterious man kissed me (and I still didn't know what he looked like), and then I appeared in his house... and we were alone in his bedroom...

Once again I shook the thoughts from my mind and had a glance at the time. I had plenty of time to get dressed and ready. I pulled on a dressing gown and headed downstairs. No-one was there. I decided to head into the Kitchen and get myself some cereal. It was still quiet, very quiet. Then someone came down the stairs, a woman in her mid-30s.

"Hello there, who are you? You must be Kisara." Her voice was sweet, but sounded as though she had been drinking something, but not alcohol.

"Yes, that's me."

"Here, let me get you some breakfast. And don't worry with the cereal. I'll cook you a fry up." This felt strange, me and Mother had only had a fry-up when it was a special occasion or we were on holiday. As she brushed past me, I could feel her silk gown brush past on my arms. It was so smooth... just like the Man's hands...

_No._

_I must stop myself, block him from my mind._

"I'll drive you to school. Your father Mat told me you had someone feeling you over, already! How old are you? 17? What did the boy look like?" I must've blushed, because she laughed and continued, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I was the same as you when I was your age."

"Actually, he was just helping me up, but his hand slipped. Someone else tripped me over and he helped me up. I only spotted his cape." She smiled, I liked her. She was sweet, almost as nice as Mother. I was sure we could get along. She served up my, rather big, breakfast and handed to me on a tray.

"Wow, I feel like royalty here." I said, smiling.

"You're Joe's daughter, you _are_ royalty to me." Every passing second I talked to her I liked her more and more.

I finished my breakfast, then went back upstairs to get washed and ready for the day ahead of me. I was heading to a new school, and I wanted to make a good impression. Just as I was ready and heading downstairs to see my new, uh, step-mother, my father popped out of the bathroom with a towel on scratching his head. His towel got caught on the door and fell down. I sweatdropped, something I'd rather not see on my first day of school. I rushed past him, not looking back. Then I headed outside to the car to see my step-mother inside.

"Sorry, I never caught your name. What was it again?" I asked. I didn't want to walk around calling her 'step-mother all the time, it would remind me of _Cinderella_.

"Sarah is my name. Your Dad and I met while we were in England. So, off to your new school? Just give me a ring on your phone if you need anything." I nodded, not needing to know the complete chronicles of how Sarah and My father met.

When we got to the school, we mumbled 'Good bye' and I headed off to the office, saying I was the new kid. The lady in the office gave me a timetable for my lessons and pointed me in the direction I needed to go in. She acted as though she had better things to do then be here, well, all of us do.

As I walked through the corridors, I saw a friend that had moved away quite recently.

"Anzu! Oh my Gosh it's you!" We hugged tightly, then she introduced me to her 'boyfriend'.

"Yugi, this is Kisara. We were friends way back when, until I moved." Yugi held out his hand for me to shake and I shook his back. Then, we headed to class.

When we walked past the lunch hall, I noticed a familiar white cloak being taken off and replaced with a blue one. I recognised the brief case as well, this couldn't be!

Could this be the boy I've been thinking about the past two days?

--

**Khimara-Cho:** Wow, I think that went pretty well for my first Fanfic. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger, though.

**Shon:** -strangles- Make the next chapter NOW! –puts on innocent face- Remember to R&R, and maybe the next chapter will come earlier!


	2. New troubles

**Khimara-Cho: **Greetings, once again. This is Chapter 2. I put the rating down to T until we get to the Yaio part.

--

Was this the man that had picked me up at the station? It couldn't be, could it?

"D'you think she's seen Kaiba before? Or, is she looking at Marik over there?" Behind the man was a light-blonde tanned boy, but I did not look at him, and if I did my eyes immediately travelled back to the man.

"Nah, she only arrived yesterday, and she's never been here before. Besides, I don't think Kaiba's been to her town before."

"Who mentioned my name?" There it was again that beautiful voice. It was coming from the man. It _must_ be him. The man walked over.

"Uh, hello Kaiba."

"Why did you say my name?" His voice was getting lower and lower. More and more intriguing...

"We were just, uh, telling Kisara who everyone was around here," Yugi blabbed.

"Kisara?"

"She just came back from, uh, where Anzu?" Yugi's hand slipped into Anzu's for comfort.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I moved here ages ago, and I can't remember," Anzu was blushing. There was something about this man that the two were scared of.

"So, this is Kisara? I thought I didn't recognise her," His eyes drifted over to me. I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, Kisara's my name. What's yours?" I asked, blushing again.

_Let's hope his name's as beautiful as he looks._

_Shut up! Can't you just leave my mind?_

_I am your mind, fool. But I'll keep out of it for an hour. See how you feel._

_Good. You need a vacation._

"I'm Seto. Seto Kaiba. Manager of Kaiba Corp. Shouldn't we be heading to class now? Maybe we could sneak in a rematch afterwards, Yugi," he turned, stopped and then asked Anzu, "What's your class? Are you in the same as Kisara here?" Whenever he said my name I felt a tingle inside. A wanting. Just like when he picked me up. I heard Anzu mumble something about showing off.

"Actually, we're in different first classes. What's your first class, Kaiba?"

"English."

"Could you take her? She'll probably get lost, like I did,"

"Yeah. Sure. Follow me." My stomach almost did a back flip. Him, taking me? He started walking, and then sighed.

"You coming or not?" I realised I hadn't moved. I suddenly jogged over then walked beside him. Yugi and Anzu headed another way.

"So, what's the school like? My last one was quite dull," I blurted out.

"Good. It's better than being private tutored at home, forced to work all night until you had completed a list. Yeah, it's better than that."

"So, you were private tutored at home? Well, I guess you were seeing as you run a successful company. I never knew I'd meet Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp!" I resisted the urge to say; 'I never knew Seto Kaiba would pick me up and then get shooed away by my Dad!'

"Humph. Well, this is our English room. Our teacher is Miss. Kujaku," Seto lead me in, told the teacher about me, and then sat down.

"So, you're Kisara? Mr. Crawford told me he was expecting a new student. I'm just surprised that it was Mr. Kaiba that took you in." She paused to let me speak, but only for a second. "Kisara, we only have one spare seat. You're sitting beside Marik and Honda, behind Jounouchi and in front of Espa Roba." She indicated where the seat was, and I sat down. Of course, the boys immediately started teasing me.

"So, where you from _Kisara_? If that's your real name!" The one named Marik shouted.

"Come on. She's _so_ not got a fake name. She's too thick to figure that out!" I sighed, I'd put up with it in my old school, so I can put up with it in here. I was, however, hoping for the boys to be more mature this time.

"Stop picking on her." It was Seto's voice, but why was he sticking up for me?

"Oooh Kaiba's touched!"

"What've you done to him then?" Honda punched me playfully in the side. The teacher was out of the classroom, unfortunately, seeing to a red-haired kid who puked in class.

"Ow!" It may've been playful, but it hurt.

"I said, leave her alone."

"Technically, _Seto_, you didn't say leave her alone. You said 'Stop picking on her,' Seto got up and pushed the two away.

"You okay there?"

"Uh, yeah fine," I blushed, something which was turning into a regular occurrence with Seto around.

"Just because I'm out of the classroom, doesn't mean that you can start talking, leaving your seat, and fighting." We hadn't spotted that Miss. Kujaku had walked in, that must mean we were in trouble.

"Hey _Mai_ you coming round to mine tonight?" Jou said, emphasising the word Mai.

"I said no discussing that in class!" Miss Kujaku –or Mai- was blushing and there was a tone of embarrassment in her voice.

"So we'll chat about it at my place? In my _bedroom_?" Mai was blushing heavily now, and all the boys in the class were laughing their heads off.

"Can't you give us girls a break?" I blabbed, once again.

"Oooh, tell you what. Come to my place tomorrow, after school. I'll show you what I can really do." Marik said, grinning mischievously. I could see Mai shaking her head to say no, and as girls are usually the sensible ones, I said no to his, generous, offer.

"Scared are we? Surely you want to make an imprint on what you believe in?" All the boys around me –and some of the girls- were urging me to say yes. Under the pressure of everyone, that is what I replied.

"Good. I'll pick you up then. Meet me at your locker. Oh wait; you don't know where your locker is! I'll tell you!" He had a ridiculously evil smirk right now, and I wasn't very keen on it.

The bell went for class half an hour later. Marik continually linked his arm round mine, much to my annoyance.

"Here's your locker, and I'm looking forward to seeing you at my place tonight, darling," His hand slid down my arm, and onto my hand. His lips touched it the way those movie stars do. I didn't like his lips, they were rough.

"Oooh," The people around –mostly boys- 'oohed' me as his lips touched my hand.

Oh boy, this was going to be such a night.

--

**Khimara-Cho: **So, did you enjoy it? –listens for fans- anyways... ENJOY! And keep your R&R coming!


End file.
